Un Cambio Radical en Todos los Sentidos
by Naranjaaa
Summary: Florencia se muda para dejar atras la pesadilla que le ha hecho vivir un loco doctor, tener 10 años y llevar la vida que lleva no es facil. Para su suerte, llega a Danville, donde conocerá a un grupo de chicos y chicas que la ayudaran a crecer, formando amistades invaluables. Los años pasan y Nightborn viene a buscar revancha, viene a revivir la pesadilla de Florencia.


Nota: "ninguno de los personajes me pertenensen, son propiedad de **Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh **y obvio de **Disney channel**" excepto, cloro está, mis personajes y uno que otro personajes de algunos chicos de fanfiction.

No puedo correr, no puedo huir, estoy atrapada, sin salida. Las imágenes, los disparos, su risa que me encrespa lo pelos, el odio, el rencor, la ira, los gritos, la desesperación, las explosiones. Todo eso se repite sin cesar en mi mente, es como una mala película que no quiero ver, un pesadilla, lo peor de todo es que la viví, siento como mi corazón se acelera, siento la falta de aire, como la adrenalina fluye por mis venas, intento gritar, pero mi voz es muda, aunque lo intente no lo lograré, nunca lo podré, solo quiero huir de este loco, de sus ojos, de su risa, de su maldad. No puedo, debo quedarme, debo luchar contra él, debo hacerlo, tengo que hacerlo. Mi pulso está débil, siento como el sudor y sangre se mesclan en mi piel, siento el aroma de fierro y caucho quemado, y al hombre de la bata blanca aun está de pie, esperando que dé mi ultimo golpe, esperándome, ya no tengo fuerzas, ya no quiero más, no puedo más, es demasiado para una niña de 10 años, mis piernas quieren rendirse, no me responden, no quieren responder, por favor corran, caminen, gateen pero por favor hagan algo, no quiero morir aquí, no ahora, no aquí, no por él. La brisa del exterior ya la siento pasar por el laboratorio destruido, los aparatos destruidos y reducidos a carcachas, y el tipo aun teniendo varias heridas en su rostro, aun teniendo su mandíbula y nariz fracturadas –quizás- el maniaco sigue sonriendo, no sé que hacer, no sé que más puedo hacer para que no sonría, para que sus ojos de loco no me miren más. Por fin a cesado, todo acabó, se terminó, cuando los de la agencia llegaron para llevarse lo que podría llamarse del doctor Nightborn a la cárcel, simplemente me dejo cae de rodillas al suelo, dando gracias que al fin el sueño terminó.

-¡FLORENCIA!- despierto transpirada en frio por el miedo que se adueño de mi en este momento, miro a mi padre que me mira preocupado, yo con la reparación agitada me dejo caer por completo en el asiento trasero, siento mi cuerpo cansado, como un saco lleno de papas me desplomo, mis ojos miran el respaldo del asiento para luego buscar los ojos de mi padre, por mi culpa ha tenido que parar la mudanza.

-¿Estas bien?- logro leer la preocupación en los ojos de aquel hombre asombroso, desvió la mirada un segundo para luego volver a su lugar de origen, regalándole una sonrisa, trato de darle a conocer que todo está bien.

El viaje sigue como lo programado, estado por estado viajamos, nuestro destino es una pequeña área limítrofe, su nombre es Danville, se dice que es un lugar ideal para crecer, posee una buen escuela y que al menos puedes hablar con tu vecino sin que piense que le vas robar algo. Con mi padre nos trasladamos de Nueva Orleáns por motivos de trabajo –tanto míos como de él- la agencia creyó que era mejor por mi salud emocional alejarme de Nueva Orleáns y todo aquello que me recuerde a Nightborn. Ese hombre odia profundamente a mi familia en general, si mal no lo recuerdo por una rencilla que tuvo con mi padre y madre cuando apenas eran unos cabos, el doctor tenia una idea revolucionaria, adiestrar animales para hacer el trabajo de los seres humanos, todos en la agencia estuvieron en desacuerdo con aquella idea, sobre todo con el hecho de intervenir con los procesos neuronales de los animales para hacerlos seres pensantes, estaba a punto de ser desvinculado de la institución cuando mis padres intervinieron, desgraciadamente el hombre quedó demasiado trastocado con su obsesión tarjando a mis padres de traidores y que-según su loca mente- eran los responsables de que la idea la rechazaran. Como han de suponerse el doctor fue destituido de la organización, se convirtió en el enemigo número uno de nosotros y fue el responsable de la muerte de mi madre…en cierto sentido, la verdad no quiero ni recordar el tema.

-Llegamos, largo viaje, ¿No Flor?- asiento con la cabeza, miro por la ventana que da justo enfrente de una casa de dos pisos, algo pequeña, pero no necesitamos más ya que somos papá yo y…

-¡ . .AQUI! – una voz sale de la parte trasera de la camioneta familiar, proviene de una jaula para animales, dentro se encuentra un ser lo bastante flojo y al parecer poco paciente que puede una familia tener, no y no es un hermanito ni un loro parlanchín, es mi mascota.

-Paciencia Cody, ya que llegamos a nuestro nuevo hogar- como mi padre mencionó, su nombre es cody, una bola de pelos de apariencia adorable, blanco como la nieve cuando lo bañan café cuando salta al barro del patio luego del baño, bastante activo a veces, pero demasiado perezoso la mayoría del tiempo, ¿Recuerdan que hay animales agentes que trabajan para nuestra agencia?, bien cody es uno, no es mi compañero ni nada, de hecho casi ni nos vemos en el trabajo, pero cuando lo necesito siempre está a mi lado.

-Que bien Tom, por que sinceramente necesito ocupar un hidrante, si sabes a lo que me refiero- Sinceramente, aún si peleamos, tenemos nuestras confrontaciones por el simple hecho de no hacer nada más que echarse donde hay sol y dormir, quiero mucho a este perro, no me imagino mi vida sin él.

-¿Explícame, como es que no fuiste cuando estábamos cargando combustible?- como ven somos una familia que no es común, pero amor no nos falta, ni comida ni techo para dormir.

Nos estacionamos frente de lo que será nuestra nueva casa, es hermosa, pequeña, acogedora, con muchas flores, plantas y un gran árbol, si mamá viviera espero que le gustara este nuevo hogar. Nos bajamos del auto, Cody corre hasta el hidrante más cercano y papá habla con los sujetos de la mudanza. Contemplo la fachada de la casa, le hace falta pintarla al igual que la baya del jardín pero esos son detalles que hay que se pueden mejorar.

-Hola- una voz me asusta por detrás, se me enchina la piel y doy un salto de susto, con los ojos asustados veo a tres niños de mi edad contemplándome, dos de ellos tienen la cabeza triangular, el otro rectangular, valla, a veces la genética es caprichosa, el de cabeza triangular posee un cabello rojizo, el otro –de cabeza rectangular- verde, ambos de ojos azules. La tercera figura que los acompaña es una niña que al jugar tiene mi edad, largo cabello negro, moño rosa y ojos azules. Todos me miran con ojos de preocupación, la verdad no esperaba una bienvenida.

-L-lo siento mucho, soy Phineas, ellos son Ferb e Isabella, somos vecinos- el pelirrojo trató de levantarme el animo con una sonrisa y endulzando su voz, no es mala persona, el resto también parece amigables. Tratando de calmarme esbozo una sonrisa y sacudo mi mano en el aire para decir "hola".

-Eres muy callada, ¿Eres tímida?- Ojalá fuera timidez morocha, la verdad es que soy muda de nacimiento, por ello aunque trate de gritar para pedir ayuda, no puedo, mi padre tuvo que aprender un nuevo lenguaje cuando yo nací, es terrible la verdad, no poder expresar mis pensamientos ni mis ideas ya que la mínima parte de la población del mundo conoce el lenguaje de señas, por lo que escribir rápido en una libreta se convirtió en mi deporte favorito. Miro a Isabella y niego con la cabeza, apunto a mi garganta y hago un gesto de negación.

-Eres muda, ¿Verdad?- Asiento con la cabeza, el peli verde aserto justo y preciso.

-Tranquila, sé hablar en lengua de señas- simplemente quiero gritar de alegría, claro si pudiera, una persona dentro de los billones del mundo, justo me tengo que topar con una que entiende mi lenguaje, quiero llorar.

-Dinos ¿Como te llamas?- miro a los tres, y "hablo" en mi idioma, Ferb traduce al resto: Florencia Rojas, gusto en conocerlos.


End file.
